


Klausper Kinktober Extravaganza 2020

by chelseyelric



Category: Klaus (2019), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Business AU, CEO AU, Canon Universe, College AU, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mall Santa AU, Merry husbands, Messenger of the Guardians AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rise of the Guradians AU, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tailor AU, klausper, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: I'll be writing literally 31 separate chapters for 31 separate kinks and using multiple AU's depending on which kink, so I won't be including all those tags but, as you can see, no archive warnings apply in my writings. I'll be giving descriptions at the beginnings of each chapter so please read them and enjoy! (I will be posting this fic as complete but add to the chapter count as I go, as each chapter could be considered its own, stand alone one-shot.)
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 25
Kudos: 114





	1. Urethral Sounding (College AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Urethral Sounding (College AU)  
> Tags: urethral sounding (aka insertion of an object into the urethra for sexual pleasure), College AU, age difference, size difference, teacher/student, post-sex cuddles
> 
> Please feel free to comment, review and even message me with a kink or AU you'd like me to write on. My choices aren't set in stone until the last one is posted :)

The look on Klaus's face was priceless. He twisted and turned the thin piece of metal, it's small bumps and ridges easier for him to inspect in the light since his glasses were in his bag.

"I have to admit, I've never heard of doing this."

Jesper chuckled, only wearing his favorite T shirt and a deep, alcohol induced blush. Sure, he’d had a few drinks before this to muster the courage to talk about sounding, only because he knew this could be a potential shock to his older lover. But he seemed to be taking it surprisingly well.

"Yeah, not many people are into it but I looooove iiiiiiit." He slurred and dragged out the last few syllables while giving himself a few languid strokes. "Is that okay?"

Klaus cleared his throat, tugging his tie from around his neck and trying not to become hypnotised by how alluring the blond was. They were having an important conversation and he needed to focus. 

"How...would I go about, uh, doing this to you?" he asked, always ready to learn but holding the tiny piece of metal in front of him like it could possibly explode.

A big toothy grin broke out on Jesper's face at the thought of instructing his instructor. 

He lent over to grab the big bottle of lube he’d brought to the hotel with them. "Lube is a must. I usually go to the bathroom first to avoid wetting the bed. Then I get reeeaaal comfy on the pillows and grab hold of my cock once it's good and hard."

Klaus was as red as a tomato at how candid Jesper was being about all of this, how comfortable with himself he was. If he hadn't already been hard himself, Klaus was sure he would have been with this explanation. 

"And then?"

"Come over here and find out."

He needn't be told twice. Jesper lounged, looking exactly like the high-born boy he was. It was incredible to think that a man as straight-laced and no nonsense as the dean had a son like this. The younger extended the bottle to Klaus, anticipation obvious on his face.

-

Jesper couldn't stop the pleasured squeaks that kept bubbling from his throat. His short nails clawed at the bedding beneath his head but he found no relief from the onslaught. He'd created a sounding monster!

Klaus was a man who took any task very seriously and this was no exception. He had a death grip on Jesper's cock, the tip nearly purple from the strain, but not one tight enough to hurt. Just enough to keep both it and Jesper's hips torturously in place. A small puddle of precum had been flowing from the tip, over Klaus's fingers, to Jesper’s pubes all the way to his navel. Klaus kept the rod going in and out, over and over again with near robotic precision. His hands had always been steady but Jesper had never quite known what they were capable of.

"Oh, god!" he sobbed out and, though Klaus turned his intense gaze to Jesper's face, his fingers' small thrusts never stopped. “Is this okay, Jes? Is what I’m doing okay?”

With one more, neighbors-probably-called-to-complain-to-the-front-desk cry of ecstasy, Jesper came around the rod, the pressure deliciously good and simultaneously too much. If he’d been able to form a coherent thought through the waves of pleasure rolling over him, he’d most likely have wondered if the thing would shoot out of his cock like a perverse bottle rocket. Luckily for both of them, it didn’t. Klaus simply released both his grip on the thing and Jesper’s twitching cock and watched, fixated, as it slowly inched out of his lover’s obstructed urethra. It toppled innocently onto Jesper’s heaving stomach, now coated in a cocktail of lube, sweat, precum and a copious amount of cum.

It took awhile for Jesper to come back to his senses but once he had, Klaus was already there, holding him, cleaning him with a warm rag and offering a glass of water. Jesper attempted to grab the cup with shaking fingers, so Klaus kindly helped his svelte lover sit up and sip.

“So? You never answered me. Was I doing okay?” Klaus asked as if waiting to receive a performance review from a superior. Jesper scoffed in disbelief.

“Dude! Were you not there through that whole thing!? That was, easily, the best orgasm of my life! I thought I was going to pass out!”

Klaus gave one of his infamous belly laughs and Jesper giggled right along. “Well, good. I’m glad.”

He placed a tender kiss on Jesper’s sweaty brow, his mustache tickling him. “Thank you for trusting me with this. It was...different. Exciting.”

He wasn’t sure whether it was the alcohol or if Klaus just always made him emotional but Jesper could feel his eyes welling up. “Thank you for accepting it.” Jesper wiped at his eyes and then he remembered.

“Oh, right. Did you wanna cum, too?”

Jesper could tell what the expression Klaus was making meant: ‘I do but I wanted to spoil you and not ruin your moment.’

The smaller man got into position between Klaus's thick thighs, one of his favorite places to be on and off campus. “Don’t worry, babe. I got it.”


	2. Public (Mall Santa AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Public (Mall Santa AU)
> 
> Tags: Public sex, Mall Santa AU, age difference, size difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and message me any kinks or AU's you'd like to see me write about in the future. Nothing is set in stone until the last chapter is posted :)

Jesper could honestly say that, had anyone claimed he'd be in this position years ago, he would never have believed it.

Fast forward to the present, where he not only worked as a mall elf (at the insistence/threat of his father), but had had a huge crush on, and was now dating the widowed man who played Santa. 

It was late, the mall was quiet, most of the stores' lights were off and all of the employees had gone home for the night.

But not Jesper and Klaus.

They'd snuck back into the North Pole display area for a cute little date night with vending machine hot cocoa and an electric fireplace. But things turned much more hot and heavy when Jesper slipped a travel size bottle of lube into Klaus's massive hand and licked the bit of whipped cream from his lips.

-

"Wait. I think I heard something," Jesper hissed. For as serious as he was trying to sound, he was quite the sight. Fully seated in Klaus's lap, the man balls deep inside him while his fake elf ears dangled humorously from his head.

"Relax," Klaus soothed, shifting his weight and purposefully jabbing at the younger man's prostate. A needy mewl slipped from Jesper before he could contain it.

"Hello!?" an unknown called, causing both men to utterly freeze. "Mall security! Anyone here?"

Jesper silently pleaded with Klaus to release his hips, eyes large and panicked. But he had other plans. With a quickness unmatched by someone of Klaus's size, he kept Jesper in place on him and stood, darting behind a Christmas tree in the corner.

"Pull out," Jesper hissed as the steps got closer. "If they find us, I don't want to be caught like thi-"

He had to bite at his own knuckle to keep from crying out as Klaus began stroking him and rolling his hips again. "Liar," Klaus teased. "You're still so hard. I think you like the idea of being caught."

Jesper could feel his cheeks flush in indignation and, yes, arousal. He still wanted to attempt to think with his head and not his dick, not wanting to imagine how much trouble he'd be in if his dad would find out about this but Klaus was already using the hand that had been stroking him to cover his mouth as he continued. 

Closer and closer the steps became and closer and closer they each got to their release. Jesper clawed uselessly at Klaus's obstructing hand, trying to warn the other that he was about to cum but it was useless.  
The blond arched his back riding the waves of his orgasm while hardly feeling the fake tree's needles press into his exposed skin. Klaus wasn't far behind.

After a few more seconds, the clunky sound of the guard's boots became soft and retreating and the two slumped exhausted to the floor.

"Oh my god," Jesper gasped, grabbing one of his socks to start mopping up their mess so that they could leave. Klaus smirked. 

"That was an interesting end to our date. I won't be able to see you in elf ears the same way again." 

The smaller chuckled, not too loud just in case the guard wasn't very far away. He smacked at Klaus's chest softly.

"Warn me next time, you lunatic!" 

Klaus ducked his head as if Jesper were actually angry at him and averted his eyes in mock innocence. "By that do you mean the next time we have public sex?"

Jesper thumped a bit more instantly at that same clothed pec. He didn't want to admit it but the thrill of adrenaline while they'd fucked had felt incredible. He could totally see himself becoming addicted.

"Yes. The next time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Please let me know what you thought and tell me if there's anything else you'd like to see :3


	3. Branding (Messenger of the Guardians AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Branding (Messenger of the Guardians AU)
> 
> Tags: Sexual arousal from references of past branding, Messenger of the Guardians AU, Rise of the Guardians Crossover, age difference, size difference, frottage 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to message me about what you thought and what you'd like to see. Nothing is final until the last chapter is posted :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the switching between names isn't confusing XD I enjoy it but I'm not sure if anyone else will. I'd appreciate feedback :3

The Messenger circled a thin finger around the raised symbol on his lover’s left shoulder. 

His own, branded symbol. 

He palmed himself through his sleep pants, feeling hot and bothered as he always did seeing the mark. The man who now went by North stirred from his slumber, turning to grasp and kiss the hand that had just been on him.

“Trouble sleeping, dove?”

The man, who was named Jesper in a life long ago, smiled. He adored the thick accent ‘Klaus’ had taken on over the centuries, the syllables made even thicker now with the added weight of sleep. “Just reminiscing about the day I gave you this. I was so nervous.”

The Guardian of Wonder chuckled. “I know. I had to steady your hand as you placed your seal into the fire.” He stretched, sighing contentedly. “You jumped when a coal popped.”

‘Jesper’ blushed in the dim light of their shared room, his busy hand sneaking past his waistband to grasp himself properly. “But you were so eager to have my mark on you. You held me so tight as I branded you. I was awestruck at what it did to you-” He dragged ‘Klaus’s’ massive hand down into his pants to feel the state he was in. “-and what it keeps doing to me.”

A lustful glint shone in North’s previously tired eyes and he pulled the covers off of both of them. “Come,” he beckoned. “Allow me to help, dove.”

The Messenger shucked off his pants and scaled the mountain of a man until he was comfortably straddled and laying atop his chiseled stomach. His slim hips moved slowly, unhurried but firm as both men embraced. “Dove,” ‘Klaus’ whispered lovingly. “My dove.”

“Yes,” The Messenger breathed. “I’m your dove. I will always find my way home to you.” He reached those clever fingers back up to the brand, the simple image of an envelope that bonded the two of them so wholly. “I’m close already.”

North began undulating his own hips, maximizing the friction between them. The heat and hardness and emotion became too much and, with a shudder, ‘Jesper’ came, coating the front of ‘Klaus’s’ pants. He felt himself being dragged up and kissed deeply, insistently, by the larger man. “May I release as well?”

It was difficult to get a word in between his attempts to catch his breath and the long kisses but he finally got out a: “Yes.”

North shook them both, still holding The Messenger close as he pumped his cock in the dark. “My dove, my dove, my dove,” he chanted.

“Say my name,” the younger pleaded. “Please, Klaus.”

That deliberate use of his old name drove North over the edge, the memories of their past life flooding back to him all at once and he barley choked out Jesper’s name. The Messenger soothed and hushed ‘Klaus,’ gently guiding him through his orgasm. The two remained tightly entwined until the uncomfortable stickiness became too much for them. 

“I’ll grab a rag. I’m the one who started this, after all.” Before he could get to his feet, North squeezed his tiny waist to him. “Yes, but I finished it.”

‘Jesper’ sputtered in delighted indignation. “I love your dirty jokes, but I really need to grab something before the cum fully dries.” 

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to message me about what you thought and what you'd like to see. Nothing is final until the last chapter is posted :)


	4. Ovipositioning (Canon Universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Ovipositioning Kink (Canon Universe)
> 
> Tags: Ovipositioning Kink (or sexual arousal due to laying eggs), Canon Universe, age difference, size difference, a bit of Plot to go with the Porn
> 
> So this chapter came out a bit faster and longer than the others because this was one that I was super excited to write! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Feel free to submit your own ideas for future kinks and AU's :)

"Jesper! Thank God, are you alright!?"

Klaus lifted Jesper into a crushing embrace until he heard the blond desperately coughing for air.

"Sorry. But I was so worried, I almost called for a search party. What happened?"

Jesper continued to hack and cough until Klaus brought him a mug of water.

"Thanks," he rasped out. "I'm not sure why but my throat's been sore ever since I came to."

"Came to!? You passed out!?"

More dry coughs. "Yeah. I...fell off of the ferry about midday. Something bumped...us and...since it was so windy I got swept into a cave. I woke up when it was nearly dark and made it back here to the Post Office."

Klaus stared at him a few beats longer than would have been normal.

"What?" the younger asked, disconcerted by Klaus's silence.

"Do you remember anything about the cave?"

"Not really, why?"

The man looked as if he were going to say something before stopping himself. "Nothing. Let's get you washed and in bed."

-

"Hello? Jesper! Are you in there?"

The blond rolled over, rousing from a deep sleep. "It's open," he grumbled.

Klaus let himself in, ducking into the doorframe that was two sizes too small for him. "Hey, sleepy head."

Jesper didn't reply, already slipping back off to sleep.

"Hey," a huge hand gently shook his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. I'm so tired."

"I can see that. Have you eaten today?"

"Define: today."

Klaus chuckled, stroking his lover's golden locks away from his face. A bit of stubble was starting to sprout around his mouth and jaw. "Midday, Thursday."

"Oh, geez. I think I went to sleep yesterday afternoon. I haven't even touched the mail."

"Hush, love," Klaus softly admonished. "Don't worry about the mail while you're not feeling well. The Saami and I can take care of it. But I have to insist you come stay with me until you're back on your feet."

If he was more awake, Jesper probably would have blushed. "Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?"

Klaus smirked and stood. "Yes. Now, let's make you some soup and pack up."

-

"I think I'm gaining weight. Do I look like I'm gaining weight?" Jesper rambled as he turned this way and that in Klaus's giant mirror. "Am I gaining weight?"

Klaus looked up from the music box he was working on with a critical eye. He set his tools down and approached Jesper to grab his finger and cause the younger pirouette.

"Yes, I do think you're gaining some weight. You look cute, like when we first met."  
Jesper tried his best to look indignant even after being called both 'fat' and 'cute.'

"I think it's time we had a talk, Jesper."

Klaus guided the blond to the large armchair before the fireplace and knelt in front of him.

"Now, this may come as a bit of a shock as I'm certain you don't know about the possibility of this." Jesper looked nervous at those words.

"Okaaaay?"

"I believe you're pregnant."

Jesper's jaw cartoonishly dropped open.

"With an endangered sea creature's eggs."

That got Jesper out of the chair.

"WHAAAAT!?"

"Love, please sit back down."

"No!" Jesper hollered, pacing around the room. "Why...I mean, HOW!? WHEN!?"

"The day you came home from the cave. You said you'd passed out for hours and your throat was sore. That was most likely when it happened. Please, sit."

Jesper stubbornly stayed standing for a few more seconds before resuming his seat. "Your oversleeping and increased appetite are the things that really confirm it for me."

"Okay, even IF I believe you, (and that's a big if,) why are you taking this so well!? Aren't I going to die? Are they going to burst out of my stomach or leach off my nutrients until I die!?"

He was not expecting Klaus's deep belly laugh. "No, no. It's not like that. That creature, the bones of one are hanging in the harbor by the way, has a give and take relationship with humans. I heard about this, when Lydia and I first moved here, from the Saami. The females of the species don't have a means to carry their eggs to maturity so, once fertilized by a male, the female will seek out a human to place them inside via the throat. The process includes a gas released from the beast that impairs memory to ease the acceptance."

Jesper rubbed his throat as he remembered how sore it had been. "Okaaaay," he repeated, prompting Klaus to continue. 

"Luckily, this creature's offspring will still be in their egg forms when you give birth, meaning no bursting out of your stomach or leeching too many nutrients."

This was all so much, Jesper simply sat dumbfounded. But Klaus was there with an encouraging hug. "I'll be here to help you until it's time, love. You won't be alone in this. I swear it."

And with that, Jesper broke down into tears.

-

Weeks passed, Jesper's stomach and appetite grew but, other than that, everything seemed as normal as things could be in the situation...

...until one night.

"Oh my God," Jesper panted in the throes of passion beneath Klaus. The pregnancy hadn't hindered the two from continuing on with their sex life but the outburst was odd because...Klaus hadn't entered him yet.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, grabbing hold of Jesper's slight hand. The man was still hard but more concerned about the younger's well-being.

"I don't know," he admitted, rubbing at his own face. "But I'm feeling really, really good."

Klaus leant over to inspect Jesper's hole and smiled. "I guess it's a good thing that I prepped you for me because, good news: they're coming."

Jesper didn't really hear him because the first egg began sliding out and he was moaning. It was slow going, the egg about as thick as Klaus's erect cock, stretching him out and pressing in just such a way that it rubbed at his prostate. But, eventually, it was out. 

"Congratulations, love. The first is out."

Jesper heaved great breaths, gripping tightly to Klaus's fur blankets. His cock stood erect and leaked precum. "How many...many more?"

Klaus chuckled. "I'm not sure. But I'll be here with you until it's all over." He placed a kiss on Jesper's palm and the moans started again as the next egg became ready.

-

Eleven eggs. Jesper had given birth to eleven healthy eggs, their membranes clear enough to see the new life stirring inside them. Klaus gazed adoringly at his amazing lover. He'd been incredible, getting out egg after egg while naturally keeping his breathing steady. Jesper had even cum twice during the ordeal, causing Klaus to pleasure himself beside him at the sight. He'd never considered something like that would be arousing for him but he supposed he'd found out something new about himself.

Allowing his Jesper to stay asleep, Klaus gathered up the eggs, got dressed and headed outside, fully intending to return the soon to be babies to their mother in the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to submit your own ideas for future kinks and AU's :)


	5. Watersports (CEO AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Watersports (CEO AU)
> 
> Tags: Watersports (or sexual arousal from being urinated on/urinating on someone), CEO AU, age difference, size difference, sex toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Dimi for the inspiration for this chapter!
> 
> If anyone would like to message me with other kinks or AU ideas, please don't hesitate!

Jesper readjusted his position on the bathroom floor, the tile digging a bit into his bare knees.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, feeling more exposed than normal in the cold, harsh white. "Won't it make a mess?"

Klaus just smirked, holding his half-hard length in preparation. “Nothing that can’t be cleaned up after. Don’t worry about that, now.” 

It made Jesper blush, the fact that they were jumping to something like watersports so soon into their relationship. If a ‘relationship’ was what this could even be called. Jesper had definitely caught feelings. (He wouldn't let anyone do something like this that he didn't at least like.) But they hadn't put a title on what they were doing. For all Jesper knew, he could just be kink fodder as the son of a high powered CEO turned assistant to another high powered CEO. 

Jesper mentally chastised himself. No, Klaus wasn't that kind of person. He was one of the kindest, most generous people he knew. He just happened to be lonely. Which drew Jesper back to the moment when the older addressed him.

“Hmm? What?”

“I asked if you were uncomfortable.”

“No, sir,” Jesper answered automatically. The title had been so difficult to get out without biting sarcasm the first few weeks of working for Klaus. But, now, it was as easy as breathing.

“Even with the plug?”

Jesper’s blush deepened, drawing a shiver in the coldness of the room. “No, sir. The plug feels fine.” And it was true. 

“Then I think it’s time we start. Place your hands behind your back.” Jesper did as he was told.

“Good. Here it comes,” was the only warning before Klaus released a heavy stream of urine onto Jesper’s chest. He wasn’t expecting to moan at the sensation but it was just so warm. It was a nice contrast to how he’d been feeling and he was tempted to touch himself while Klaus pissed on him.

But he would listen. It was important to both of them that he be obedient.

The larger man let out his own sigh of relief and shiver, having already gone for the past 30 seconds with no end in sight. It must have been so uncomfortable and Klaus must have been holding it for hours, just for him. The thought made Jesper’s dick twitch.

“Enjoying yourself?” Klaus asked, always having had an attentive eye. It was Jesper’s turn to smile. “Yeah, I am. Get my face?”

Without missing a beat, Klaus pointed his cock up toward Jesper’s chin and splashed him with the last remaining bit of urine he had left.

“Thank you, sir,” Jesper breathed. “Fuck me?”

Klaus leant down to scoop up his svelte lover, still slick with piss, and brought him over to the toilet where towels had already been laid down for grip. “Gladly. Remove your plug for me, please.”

Jesper pulled one cheek to the side, putting on a show of slowly tugging the studded butt plug free as rivets of piss cooled on his skin and dripped onto the floor. The plug was a bit on the large side but nothing compared to Klaus. He was glad that a majority of the lube was still clinging to his stretched hole so that neither would have to wait for more prep.

Klaus closed the short distance between them, hugging him tightly from behind. “God, I love you so much.”

Jesper froze at the words. “What?”

But he got no reply, just a thorough fucking from his once boss/fuck buddy, suddenly confirmed lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Please let me know XD


	6. Edge Play (Zombie Apocalypse AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Edge Play (Zombie Apocalypse AU) 
> 
> Tags: Edge Play (or ejaculation denial which results in intense pleasure), Zombie Apocalypse AU, age difference, size difference, begging, referenced zombies, porn with some plot, Margu being a sweety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to HoneyMelon699 for suggesting this AU! I'm sorry this one's coming out a little late, I fell asleep early last night and didn't end up writing it until this morning XD If anyone would like to submit suggestions on future kinks or AU's, please don hesitate to!

Jesper's moan was half out before Klaus could cover his mouth. He understood, he knew how good this most likely felt after weeks of traveling, but it was still unsafe to be too loud.

Pressing him up against the warehouse wall, his hand was worked Jesper while his mouth was insistent on his thin neck. Another muffled groan came from Jesper and his cock jumped a bit harder beneath Klaus's grasp.

He was so close.

Just then, something behind them fell, clattering loudly to the ground. Both jolted, scrambling away from each other to get into ready stances. They hadn't set their weapons far and it was good they'd kept their clothes on.

"It sounded like it came from the left rear of the building," Jesper whispered. His hearing was just a bit more acute than Klaus's and he was faster. But Klaus had about a hundred pounds of muscle on Jesper, as well as natural instincts.

"Stay close," Klaus murmured back and advanced toward the sound.

The metallic clanking got louder as the two closed in and…

...a little hand popped out?

-

Jesper glanced at the sleeping child in the back seat. "I can't believe she lasted this long on her own."

Klaus smiled but didn't take his eyes off of the road. "We don't know that she's always been alone."

"I guess we won't for a while since she doesn't speak English."

"It's fine. We don't have to understand each other to take care of each other."

The blond smiled, taking Klaus's free hand tenderly in his own. "Yeah."

-

Margu had gone a few aisles over to get any sweets she could find while Jesper tried to get Klaus to fool around.

"C'mon, big guy. It's been so long. Especially after how we left off last time?"

He pressed his lithe body against Klaus's much broader one and started rubbing into him, humping his leg like an untrained dog while his hand snuck to the front of Klaus's jeans.

Klaus tipped his head back, obviously still trying to hold out but wanting to join in.

"We already checked this place," Jesper reassured. "Everything is fine."

Jesper's long fingers worked open the zipper-

A shriek followed by tiny footsteps!

Margu!

The tiny blond darted over to them, trembling and screaming as a loud thud resounded from the window near the register. 

"It's okay, kid. We got you. We just need to get to the car," Jesper soothed, picking her up as Klaus guided them back out toward the truck. He had to bash a few heads before climbing in after Jesper and Margu but, in no time, they were all safely driving away from the, now overrun, supermarket.

Jesper felt a small tap on his arm and looked down to see Margu extending a sucker to him. Sour apple: his least favorite flavor. But he gratefully accepted it, nonetheless. It wasn't everyday you got candy in the Apocalypse.

-

"Please, Klaus! Please!" Jesper panted, cock dripping precum onto his abdomen like a faucet in Klaus's grasp. "I'm so pent up, I need to get off."

Klaus's strokes were lazy and slow, so different from what they'd come to be since the end of the world.

"You will, love," he said, brushing back Jesper's unruly hair from his face. "But I want to take my time. Savor you. Now that we're alone and safe and Margu's asleep in another room, I can finally do that."

Jesper moaned like a wounded man, continuous and loud. And he finally could, now: be loud.

"I'm gonna cum, already," the younger admitted and, suddenly, Klaus removed his hand. Jesper's cock pulsed futilely and he cried out. "What are you doing!?"

He made a move to finish himself off but Klaus easily caught both thin wrists in one massive hand. "Uh uh."

"W-why!? I need-I want-"

"Shhh…" Klaus soothed, replacing his hand on Jesper's flushed cock as the younger sobbed. "Still so spoiled after all of this. I said I wanted to go slow tonight."

Klaus unbuttoned his flannel, revealing silvery hairs and pert nipples on a pair of impressive pecs. A shiver raked through Jesper's frame. "Pleeeeaaaase."

Klaus wasn't a cruel man, far from it, and he could really use some relief himself. His pants soon followed his shirt on the floor and there was nothing keeping his sculpted body from Jesper's hungry gaze. "Make me cum, Klaus?"

"Yes, love," he said, resuming his hand's position on Jesper's wrists while bringing his other hand to press his erection against Jesper's.

The sensation was intense, hot and hard and so slippery from the excess precum Jesper hadn't stopped dribbling. 

"Tell me," Klaus said in his deep, rumbling voice. "Tell me when you're close again."

He could tell by Jesper's expression that he didn't want to, for fear that Klaus may stop prematurely again. But he'd become a very good listener since teaming up with him nearly two years ago.

"Okay."

It wasn't more than five strokes before Jesper admitted that he was going to come. Everything was so sensitive that he couldn't help it.

"Go on, love. You can cum now."

It was truly an impressive sight to see just how much Jesper came. It shot all the way up to his hairline, onto his face and chest. Stream after stream of white coated him and he was crying. Shaking and whining beneath Klaus's superior weight. A few more jerks of his hand sent Klaus right after him, his own cum mixing and mingling on Jesper's pale skin.

Klaus wrung them both dry, squeezing out every drop he could before collapsing beside his exhausted lover.

Jesper limply wrapped his arm over Klaus's stomach. "Worth it."


	7. Mirror Kink (Tailor AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Mirror Kink (Tailor AU)
> 
> Tags: Mirror Kink, Tailor AU, size difference, age difference, lack of pre-established relationship, public 
> 
> I was requested to do a Tailor AU so I hope this doesn't disappoint! Please let me know any other kinks or AU's you'd like to see :D

Jesper had no idea what had happened.

One minute, he was walking into the local "you must be this rich to enter" tailor shop, chatting up and flirting with his fitter.

The next, he was being felt up and nearly having his soul sucked out through his mouth (in the best way) in a changing room.

He hadn't actually expected anything to come from the exchange. Jesper often flirted with anyone he found attractive but most knew of his father's status and were either afraid of him or only wanted money. Almost no one ever reciprocated his advances, and especially not so quickly.

The blond broke away for air, seeing that the tailor's sloppy bun had begun coming undone as he attacked his neck. "W-wait, lemme catch my breath."

The older man obliged, giving just a small amount of distance but not letting go completely. 

"O-okay," he gasped out. "Keep going."

The larger man smiled. "Great. My break is almost over."

Jesper couldn't remember a time when he'd been quite this hard and, though he wanted to cum as soon as possible, he didn't want what this was to end quite so soon. He let out a whiny noise conveying as much.

With practiced ease, the fitter undid Jesper's button and zipper, discarding the dress slacks in some corner of the space.

"I'm going to move you," was his only warning before the ground was speeding away from him and then back toward him. The tailor's grip was secure and steady around him, holding him just above his lap on the floor. He had no idea why the man had done this until he looked up to see...himself. At three different angles.

"Oh," he meeped out. "Kinky."

It seemed too easy for him to do it, but the man somehow unzipped his own fly while Jesper stayed in place in his lap, releasing his own impressive length. Jesper gulped at the sight in the mirror and the man chuckled.

"Don't worry, little one. I won't be entering you." He leant a bit closer. "Today."

A shiver of anticipation traveled up Jesper's spine and a fat bead of precum formed at his tip. "I think I love you," he admitted, utterly starstruck.

That got a deep belly laugh from the man holding him, his cock bouncing up and down with the movements and smacking deliciously into his own. "You don't even know my name."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I'm done with you, how's that?"

Another whimper.

With that, the tailor wasted no time gripping their cocks together and pumping. Jesper had to cover his own mouth to keep from crying out, the sensation so sudden and heady. It was only amplified by seeing his own flustered expression as this random man did this to him. 

The mystery man stopped only once to spit in his hand, allowing for a smoother stroke. His grip went just a fraction tighter around them both and Jesper was squirming, both under his reflected gaze and the pressure. It was a good thing Klaus had a good grip on his tiny frame. "I'm gonna cum, already. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," the man soothed. "Cum for me, little one."

And he did. The wind felt like it was knocked out of him as the pleasure hit him hard and fast. The crackle of energy that shot through his body was so strong, he wasn't fully in control of himself. Luckily, the man was there to guide him through it, gentle and firm. Jesper glanced up and found the mirror directly in front of him streaked with a bit of cum. He saw himself flush a deep red.

The tailor helped clean up, wiping and straightening and buttoning everything that needed to be so that no evidence of what they'd done was left.

"Wait," Jesper called after they'd exited the changing room. "What about you?"

He gestured toward the noticeable bulge in the man's slacks. "It's fine," he assured. "Like I said, my break's just about over so I have to get back to the floor." He gave a mischievous smirk. "I'll deal with it once I'm home."

There was that feeling again that had his stomach doing flip flops. "You never told me your name."

The older man extended a card out to him on gray cardstock with gold font. It simply read "Klaus", the name of the store, and a phone number.

"That's my personal line," he whispered before pecking him on the lips and heading up toward the counter with a back handed wave.

Oh yeah. Jesper had it BAD.


	8. Nipple Play (Canon Universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Nipple Play (Canon Universe)
> 
> Tags: Nipple Play, Canon Universe, age difference, size difference, chest/breast fucking, facial, hands-free orgasm
> 
> Wow, this one ended up longer than I'd planned lol, I hope y'all like it!

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked, concerned when he walked in on Jesper wrapping his upper chest in what looked like bandages. "Are you okay?"

The blond blushed deeply, turning away from the hulking man in his doorway. "Don't you know how to knock!?"

Klaus was confused by the reaction. "Since when have either of us knocked?"

"Well...we should start!"

"Jess, c'mon. What's up?"

The younger still refused to face him. "It's embarrassing."

Klaus was quickly losing patience. "Fine, then I'll lea-"

"Wait!" Jesper called and finally turned, though his gaze and chest were still guarded. "I'll...I'll tell you. But you can't mention this to anyone."

The elder was becoming more and more intrigued. "Alright."

"And you can't laugh."

"Jesper."

"O-okay, so...I haven't been a postman for very long." 

This threw Klaus for a loop. "Right."

"A-and I have to wear a uniform."

Possibly two loops. "Uh huh."

"Well, I've always had sensitive skin. Especially m-my...my nipples."

Klaus's thick eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "So...you have to cover your nipples so they won't hurt. That makes sense. I'm not sure why you were so embarrassed to tell me."

Jesper turned so red Klaus feared he'd pass out. "They're getting bigger."

It was so quiet in the room, you could hear the snowflakes hitting the roof outside. Klaus's mind was running a mile a minute and his dick twitched in interest. He'd been secretly harboring feelings for the young postman for a while now and to hear something so lewd about him…

Klaus wanted to see.

"Will you show me?"

For the first time since this whole exchange, Jesper's dark eyes shot up to meet Klaus's own. "B-but-"

"I think I may be able to help," Klaus explained, truthfully. He didn't mention any ulterior motives, though. He strode slowly across the space, only needing a few steps to reach Jesper. "But I'll need to see."

Jesper's expression, aside from embarrassment, was unreadable. Klaus was nothing if not patient and waited the few moments it took for Jesper to make up his mind. If he told him to leave, he would.

Jesper slowly dropped his thin arms to his sides, allowing the bandages to slide along his ribs, stopping at the belt on his thick waist. He did always have a pear sort of figure that Klaus adored. And that's when he first saw them.

The candle light shone dimly on Jesper's agitated nipples, the skin just this side of too pink. The nipples themselves were a bit on the small side, only making Klaus further cement the mentality that everything about his Jesper was "cute." But regarding the pectorals as a whole, the younger did have a point.

"They do look bigger. Like little breasts."

"I knew it!" Jesper's hands flew up to cover himself again, dropping to the floor and looking like he wanted to melt into it. 

"But that's okay."

The blond peaked up from where he sat, looking hopeful.

"I'm going to go grab something to help. Lay down on the bed." Jesper seemed to contemplate his options, but when his own fingers caused too much sensation against his abused skin, he sighed and gave in.

-

"Are you sure this will help?" the younger asked for the third time in as many minutes.

"Fairly sure," Klaus parroted again. "Like I said, we won't know for certain until we try. Now, relax."

Jesper released a shaky breath and laid back fully against the pillows. "What is that?"

Klaus held a small dish with an interesting smelling liquid inside. "Witch hazel. It's good for soothing irritated skin."

The larger coated two thick fingers, one on each hand, in the solution and began circling Jesper's nipples. A sudden inhale from him startled them both but he didn't give any indication to stop. Just stared deerlike toward the ceiling. Klaus gradually worked his way inward, toward the nipples' centers and Jesper's eyes screwed shut. "Are you okay?"

Jesper puffed and panted as Klaus kept working, the older man's touches so cool and gentle. It was making him feel...odd. But not bad. More good, actually.

"I-I'm okay." He shifted his position in the bed and, in doing so, both men noticed how hard he'd gotten at Klaus's touches. Jesper tried futilely to cover himself before Klaus could see. Realizing that this sort of reaction was from something he'd done for the younger man had Klaus's heartbeat picking up and his own dick hardening against his leg.

But he sat there, patiently waiting and not wanting to spoil any sort of potential atmosphere that was forming. He wanted Jesper to come to his own conclusion.

"Um-I...uh"

The younger spared a glance at Klaus and stopped. He must have seen the hunger in his eyes, the desire. Because just as soon as the uncertainty had appeared on Jesper's face, it was gone.

He relaxed fully against the pillows again, this time drawing his arms up above his head. "K-keep going?"

That was just what Klaus needed.

He dipped both hands fully in the slick substance in the dish and placed them fully on Jesper's enlarged pecs. It was obvious Jesper hadn't expected Klaus to move so fast. But, then again, when had Klaus ever done anything slowly?

Jesper moaned deeply as Klaus's grasp closed minutely, the sensation shooting right to his dick. Klaus continued to massage his young love's tender skin, using his thumbs to focus his nipples and Jesper involuntarily tossed his head back.

"Oooohh, Klaus. That feels so good."

"I can tell," Klaus chuckled, watching as the blond undulated his hips inside his slacks to get every bit of friction available. 

"More?"

The elder obliged, dipping his head and flowing locks to cover Jesper's chest completely and lap at his left nipple.

Jesper cried out, hands winding into Klaus's hair. He hadn't expected that and the contrast from the cooling of the witch hazel to the warmth of Klaus's mouth had him seeing stars. Before he could catch his breath, Klaus switched to the other side and gently bit.

"Oh, god! I think I'm gonna cum!" Jesper screamed.

Klaus knew he was sensitive but not quite THAT sensitive. He tested that statement by switching back over to the left nipple, biting it and simultaneously pinching the right.

Jesper howled as his body jerked sporadically before heaving and panting for breath. It was obvious what had happened. 

Klaus was just about at his own limit and quickly undid his fly before straddling Jesper's chest.

"What are you-"

The elder grabbed both of Jesper's pecs and pressed them into a small, soft bundle for him to fuck into.

"Oh my god! Oh my GOD!" was all Jesper could get out as the hulking man used his sensitive chest as he liked, even while still orgasm sensitive.

A loud growl escaped Klaus's throat as his orgasm hit hard and fast. He'd been able to physically cover Jesper's curious eyes before shooting shot after shot of thick cum onto his face. 

Breathing. After Klaus handed Jesper an old shirt to clean up with, all the sound either made for a while was breathing. It was obvious that both were nervous, now that whatever this had been was over. 

"Well," Jesper spoke first. "That is definitely one way to-"

Klaus leant over and captured the blond's lips desperately with his own, placing any acceptance or rejection on hold.

And that was fine for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you thought or any ideas for future chapters :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, review and even message me with a kink or AU you'd like me to write on. My choices aren't set in stone until the last one is posted :)


End file.
